In building dwelling houses, pre-fabricated footing blocks now have come into use. However, pre-fabricated footing blocks cannot be used for larger buildings which are constructed on a pile foundation. Because it is impossible to make exactly equal the levels of the tops of all the piles after they have been driven into the soil, and therefore a level footing cannot be obtained by placing pre-fabricated footing blocks thereupon. Thus, in the construction of such larger buildings, the continuous footings are formed in the conventional manner on the building site. The object of this invention is to provide a new method for forming a continuous footing for a large building to be built on a concrete pile foundation and a new leveling element which is used for said new method.